


Two Allens and a Prison Guard

by IrrationallyExcited



Series: Two Crooks and a College Student [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Family, How do these tags work, Multi, Poly, Polyamory, Prison Visit, idk - Freeform, it's been years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrrationallyExcited/pseuds/IrrationallyExcited
Summary: Barry deals with the aftermath of his fight with the West family... and goes to his real father for advice





	Two Allens and a Prison Guard

**Author's Note:**

> its been... 85 years...
> 
> WHOOPS
> 
> seriously, soory i took a long time but OMG EXAMS ARE IN LIKE 8 MONTHS IM NOT PREPARED WOAH
> 
> this was a bitch to write, mainly because i lost the plot (in both a literal and metaphorical sense)
> 
> but now i have a PLAN (or an evil scheme really) and its gonna be dramtic AF (Read: telanovela levels of insaniy- get ready)
> 
> PS: I posted this without the approval of my proofreader/slave AcTuAL-wife Siân (falafelfierro on tumblr) so if it is COMPLETLEY incoherent im SORY (NOT SORRY) srs this is for fun and stress relief and practice, so dont judege me it's supposed to be silly gahds.
> 
> ENJOY ^-^

**Three weeks post-West**

Barry hasn’t talked about it.  
  
Three weeks have gone by without his foster family in his life; and he hasn’t said a word.

It was obvious Len had figured it out; he could read Barry like an open book when he fell into bed that night. And the next morning, when he called to drop out of school, all he got was a long glance and a restrained smile.

On the other hand, Mick wasn't nearly as delicate about the situation. The first thing he did when he found out was help dispose of Barry's schoolbooks. Apparently his definition of ‘help' was ‘take without asking’ and his method of ‘disposal' was to light them on fire and throw them out the window.

Barry had fun watching him and Len clean that mess up and repair the window. Despite what Joe seemed to think; he had those boys wrapped around his little pinkie finger.

^-^

**Present, four weeks post-West**

A month has passed now, since Barry last saw his foster family.

He doesn't feel as lonely as he thought he would, and he still doesn't regret quitting school.

Honestly, he would've hated being a CSI- of course he loves the science, and solving crimes would be fun, but working so close to Joe? Being yelled at by Captain Singh everyday? He knows he dodged a bullet.

Not to mention what he's gained since leaving the West family; his boyfriends fully trust him, people at the bar have started to talk to him, _and_ he gets to spend the night at Leonard’s nice apartment.

The heating works- which is a nice change for Barry's perpetually-chilly toes, and the bed is heavenly-soft and huge. Frankly, Barry finds himself a little bit perturbed;

“So, you own this _really_ nice place, yet you decided to sleep at my crappy apartment for the past month and a half?” His voice is croaky and fatigued, and he breaks the comfortable silence.

Leonard hums, contemplative; “we like your apartment. It has... character.”

Mick snorts derisively, “ _He_ likes it there, I don't care. I think he gets off on the fact it’s the place we first met you.”

He smiles. Len probably frowns, but Barry is staring at the ceiling so he can't be too sure.

“I get off just fine, thank you very much.” Len mutters.

Mick chuckles, the bed shakes. “And don't we know it.”

Barry swats both of their arms, but he's grinning too.

^-^

It’s become their usual routine now; getting drunk at Saints and Sinners, being rolled home by an ever-sober Len, and falling asleep naked in his king sized bed. Of course the part in-between the arrival home and the falling asleep is omitted- (you can probably figure that bit out for yourself).

For a while Barry pretends everything is fine. He's not hiding anything from Len and Mick, he's just not talking about it.

He's not fine though, he’s lonely. And he finally admits this to himself- and Len- after a month has passed.

“I miss my family.” He whispers into the darkness, unsure he expects a reply.

Leonard is still awake, and he hums quietly, so Barry elaborates.

“I haven't gone this long without talking to Iris since we were sixteen... and I almost texted Wally the other day out of habit.”

“You haven’t mentioned Joe.” Leonard observes, and Barry snorts.

“Like I said, I miss my family.”

They’re both whispering, as Mick snores on his side of the bed. There's no real reason to be quiet though- they wouldn't be able to wake him even if they had a marching band or earthquake machine.

“Have you visited your dad?” Leonard asks, unwavering as usual.

“I haven't. I want to, but every time I'm about to go I panic and stay away.” He admits, dejected.

“Why?”

Sighing, Barry turns to look him in the eye. “I don’t want to bump into any of Joe’s colleagues there. They all probably know about me being with you two... I just can’t face them.”

“Are you ashamed of us?” The way Len says it is light-hearted, but Barry flinches anyway.

“No, of course not. I just... it's one thing to know they're judging me, okay? But to _see_ them judging me, to see that look in their eyes? I don't want- or need- their pity.” He watches Leonard smirk, and grins back “I really like you and Mick, and I know what I'm doing. They still see me as the little kid Joe took in; but that's not who I am anymore.”

“I understand that, Barry. But he's your dad, he's probably worried about you. You should go see him.”

“I will, soon.” Barry pauses, inhales. “So you're not bothered about my dad being in jail?”

Leonard laughs, and Mick makes a particularly loud snort that makes Barry think he's not quite as fast asleep as he'd thought.

“Are you kidding? We've both been in and out of jail so many times we could call it a hotel.”

Barry laughs shortly, then blinks.

“He didn't do it. He doesn't deserve to be there.”

“Of course he doesn't.” Leonard agrees, as if its the most simple thing in the world.

Mick hums his agreement, then rolls over to grab Barry around the stomach. He's snoring again in seconds.

It’s nice, Barry realises. To be safe, and trusted. The only time he's felt this same way was when he used to watch movies on the couch with his brother and sister.

He misses them.

  
^-^

The next day Barry goes to Iron Heights. He expects to be stopped before he can sign in, but he's not. He expects to hear whispers- like high school all over again- but he doesn't.

He does see one of Joe's colleagues, but he just gets a nod and a wave. He doesn't realise how much he'd been relying on something to stop him seeing his dad until he's walking to the visitor's room. He's nervous; almost shaking.

“You alright kid? You look like you're about to pass out.” The officer escorting him glances down cautiously, and Barry stutters out an aborted attempt at a laugh.

“I’m fine, sorry. I just haven’t visited in a while... forgot how cold it is in here.”

The officer hums, rolling his eyes. When they reach the door, it swings open and Barry can see his father clear as day through the window. He expects to see disappointment, or sadness on his face, but his dad just looks worried.

The lines of his face eerily mirror Barry's own in the reflection of the glass, and a sharp spear of regret stabs him right in the heart. He looks so much older than he did the last time they talked- and it’s his fault for putting it off so long. With no explanation, especially.

“Hi Dad,” Picking the phone up, he hears his own voice rasp down the microphone and curses himself for crying.

“Slugger.” Barry hears the distinct crack in his father’s own voice, despite the usual upbeat response he's given since the first visit- when Barry was just eighteen.

“Long time no see, son. Is everything okay?”

^-^

As Barry talks to his Dad, he remembers exactly why he misses him so much- all the time.

The worst part is that its not his Dad's fault. It would be so much easier if Barry knew his dad was actually a murderer; he would've been able to let it go and forget about him.

But his dad’s _not_ a murderer- and Barry could never forget about him.

“What's wrong with you Barry?” Henry Allen's weathered voice crackles through the phone, startling Barry out of his thoughts.

“What do you mean? There's nothing wrong- why do you think something's wrong?”

His dad sighed, amused by Barry's flailing, “because you've got this look on your face like something’s really wrong, and you're a million miles away. So tell me, what's wrong?”

“Nothing’s _wrong_ , but I do have something I want to tell you.” He takes a deep breath, hardly able to believe he's about to come out to his dad.

“Go for it, son.” He grins, as if already knowing what he’s about to say.

“I have a boyfriend.”

Barry decided that was the easiest way to gauge his dad’s reaction, and he doesn’t even flinch; which is encouraging.

“Good for you, as long as he makes you happy-“

“actually,” Barry interrupts him, cheeks reddening, “I lied. I have two... boyfriends. I have two boyfriends.”

“Ok,” He pauses, still unsurprised. “I guess I should admit it too, I lied. Or at least, I omitted the truth.”

Barry scrunches his face up, confused; “What do you mean?”

“Look, Barry. I don't usually like getting involved in the gossip in here but... I get bored. And word travels fast in this city.”

“What are you talking about, Dad?” He asks, slightly unsteady.

“People have been talking about you recently, apparently you’ve been seen at some bar with Leonard Snart and his partner, Rory.” He explains, looking amused.

Barry doesn’t know what to do, and he can’t tell if his dad is happy for him or horrified. So he sits there- mouth gaping like a goldfish.

He spends a moment sorting through the mess of thoughts in his head, then- cautiously- he speaks. “Mick. Rory... Yeah, I’m dating Leonard Snart and Mick Rory.”

His Dad hums, without taking his eyes off him.

“Are you mad at me?” Barry asks, tentative.

He shakes his head quickly, “Absolutely not. You're my son, and you can choose to be with whoever you want to be with. I just have one question; are they treating you well?”

“They're amazing, dad. And its nice to know that _someone_ doesn’t think I'm crazy for being with them.” He admits, grinning bashfully.

“What do you mean by that? Is Joe not happy?”

Barry can't help but snort, “that's the understatement of the _century_.”

“That bad, huh?”

“He tried to stage an _intervention_. I walked out on all of them.”

Henry Allen doesn't laugh, like his son had expected. He sighs instead, and frowns noticeably.

Barry is jarred slightly by the change in tone, and leans forward. “Hey, what is it?”

“I just... Bear. I understand you've had your... issues, with Joe in the past. And you _know_ all I want is for you to be happy- but, are you sure that leaving them all behind is the right thing to do? I mean, they may not be your blood, but they're your _family_ , you need them.”

Glaring, Barry shakes his head ruefully. “Are you seriously taking Joe's side with this? You _just_ told me you were happy for me!”

“I'm not taking anybody's side, Barry. And I may be a little biased towards Joe, because he took you in and raised you to be the amazing person I know you are. But I'm _more biased_ towards you- my _son_. And I want you to have the people you love in your life.” He explains, unwavering.

“I don't love Joe though, he's only ever made me feel like I'm not good enough.”

Watching Barry wipe a tear from his cheek, Henry huffs out a pained breath.

“You love your brother and sister though, and I can tell you miss them.”

“I do.” Barry admits, easily.

“Then you should talk to them. Tell them you don't want to lose them.” He suggests, and Barry sighs.

“I want to, but... I can't handle them judging me for the people I want to date.”

“I'm sure they won't. Iris has been your best friend since the day you first met her, and from what I've heard... If she could stay by your side while you were dating that girl Becky in high school, she can stick with you now.”

Barry smirks, “you’ve got a point, I guess.” His dad chuckles.

“Does that mean you'll call her?”

“Maybe.”

“Good,” Grinning, Henry shifts forward in his seat, a conspiratorial glint in his eye; “now, lets talk about those boyfriends of yours... the boys in here have had quite a few things to say about them.”

Barry balks, eyes wide with horror; “Oh God, good things? I hope.”

“Well, when you've been in prison for as long as I have... the line between good and evil tends to get a little blurred.”

Barry frowns, guilt and resentment churning in his stomach again, but his father shrugs.

“Regardless, the people I trust say they're the good guys. Or at least- as close to ‘good' as you can get in their line of work. Apparently they have a thing about stopping the more... _vicious_ members of this city's organised crime.”

“They do, yeah.”

“That explains some of the less-than-stellar things I've heard, then. The guys from gangs and families... they don't seem keen on your boyfriends, but I've never been able to trust them as far as I could throw them, so I wouldn’t worry about that.”

Barry can tell his dad's trying to make him laugh, and there's no trace of fear in his eyes, but nevertheless; a shiver of paralysing fear streaks down his spine. He freezes for just a second, but its more than long enough for his dad to notice.

“They don't know you're my son, don't worry.”

Barry sighs, shuddering in his seat as his heartrate returns to normal and his racing mind clears. “Are you sure? If people knew they could get to Len and Mick through you- because of me... I wouldn't be able to live with myself.”

“It's a good thing they don't know that, then. Let's hope we can keep it that way.”

“Things shouldn't be like this...” Barry can't help but murmur, bitter and sad.

“I know kid, I know. There's nothing we can do to change it, though, so we just do the best we can.”

Barry bites his lip harshly, “if you get hurt, and I can't do anything to help you... I swear to God I'll burn this motherfucker to the ground.”

“I know you will, Slugger, but I'd like to think I've put in enough time taking care of the other guys in here over the years, to make sure they'd have my back if anything went sideways.”

Barry wasn't sure how to reply, and he'd already ran out of things to say if anything _were_ to happen, so he just sighs and knocks his forehead against the glass in-between them.

“I hope so... I should probably go. It's getting late and visitor hours ended ages ago, but I'll see you soon.”

“Okay, you'd better.”

They grinned at each other.

_“I promise.”_

^-^

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: bxsictrxsh
> 
> come chat!! love all the kudos and comments! (i literally squeal in public every time i open an email from ao3... its very embarrassing.)
> 
> thanks for reading!!  
> ^-^


End file.
